hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are
We Are is the second single by Hollywood Undead off of their third album, Notes from the Underground. Background Johnny 3 Tears explained its meaning: "The song is about collective resistance. It's the silent majority, but we're using Los Angeles as the backdrop. Every time we work with Danny, he takes our music to the next level. He's willing to go as far outside the box as we are. As a whole, it's a good introduction the album because it encompasses the band idealistically. Think of it as an ode to our misled youth." Music video The song's music video was directed by Shawn "Clown" Crahan, drummer and founding member of the heavy metal band Slipknot. The video was filmed at 'Linda Vista Hospital' which is said to be the most haunted place in California. Reception It peaked at #33 on the Billboard Hot Rock Songs chart, #17 on the Rock Digital Song Sales chart, and #24 on the Mainstream Rock chart. Official Lyrics We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark 'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts If you can lose it all then welcome to Broadway Silicone dreams and your name on the marquee And I can hold it up but I hold it up hardly It's hotter here in hell but it's getting real dark, see? So all you sick and the bitterness of the lonely To all you overdosed and you miles of coke fiends And every step, another step, you're walking on my dreams And every breath, another breath, you're breathing when I breathe I watch them all come, gotta watch the rest go I'm married to the devil in the city of angels So come all you wicked to the world of the empty I know I need it all so, baby, don't tempt me I'm knocking on your door, nope, nobody sent me Just checking all you bitches like I'm checking this check sheet So put your hats on; Lohner, don't get soft You can see God when I take my mask off We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark 'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts The fame is your best friend, you love it, no questions Beating down the door is the face of rejection And once again, it's a tragedy anthem We never wanted more, we never needed your blessing Who could give a fuck about a kid with a dream? 'Cause stories aren't told about the ones unseen With a gleam in his eye, his middle finger to the sky Crooked smile on his face, he doesn't think he can die So grab a pick and an axe 'cause we try, we cry Into the bottle of Jack, we die inside So when you look in his eyes, what you see now? Murder the monster you've made and watch him bleed out We're in a life where it's kill or lose Just lie, motherfucker, till you hear the truth From under the street, through the gutters of youth Just cry, motherfucker, yeah, I'm talking to you! We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark 'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts (No one!) From the city of angels (No one!) An empty vessel of devils (Can take away what's ours!) Is there no one to save us? Through my eyes, see the world that you gave us (No one!) From the city of angels (No one!) An empty vessel of devils (Can take away what's ours!) Is there no one to save us? Through my eyes, see the world that you gave us! We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark 'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts (We are, we are) From the city of angels An empty vessel of devils (We are, we are) Is there no one to save us? Through my eyes, see the world that you gave us (And our hearts, our hearts) From the city of angels! An empty vessel of devils! ('Cause we are, we are) Is there no one to save us? Through my eyes, see the world that you gave us! Alternate Version There is a slightly altered version heard during the "Making of" of the We Are music video that was released into the internet. In this version, Danny's vocals have additional backing vocals giving his voice a more aggressive sound. The end of the bridge is also different only having Danny silently singing rather than also having backing vocals from the chorus, unlike the final version. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Keith Armstrong - assistant engineering *Nik Karpen - assistant engineering *Danny Lohner - production, programming *Chris Lord-Alge - mixing *Andrew Schubert - additional assistant engineering *Brad Townsend - additional assistant engineering *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was recorded by Danny Lohner at Castle Renholder, Laurel Canyon, CA. *This song was mixed by Chris Lord-Alge at Mix LA. *In the music video, during J-Dog's scene at the altar, all of his masks to that point make an appearance. His American Tragedy mask is hung on the middle of the cross at the front of the altar and his ''Swan Songs'' and Hollywood Undead masks are hung on the candle holders just outside. *A line from this song mirrors a line off of Dead Bite. **This line is "I watched 'em all come, gotta watch the rest go," said by Johnny 3 Tears in both songs. *The version of this song released as a single cuts out part of the bridge for unknown reasons. **The music video also has part of the bridge cut, this may have been done to fit the footage. *As of June 2017, the music video for the song is the most viewed video on the band's VEVO account on YouTube. Category:Songs Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Singles Category:2012 Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:Explicit Category:Music videos Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Lyric videos Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Danny Lohner Category:Da Kurlzz